Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a bicycle operating device.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. Bicycles are often provided with a bicycle operating device for operating a bicycle component. The bicycle operating device generally includes an operating member to be operated by a rider for operating the bicycle component. The bicycle operating device has a structure in which a position of the bicycle operating device is adjustable relative to a base member to which the bicycle operating device is mounted. This allows the operating member of the bicycle operating device to be disposed at a preferable position for the rider.